Description of Prior Art
Fishermen have for centuries caught fish using spears, artificial lures, worms, grasshoppers, and small live fish such as minnows. When live fish such as minnows have been used for bait, a principal problem has been keeping the bait alive. Efforts have focused on keeping the container holding the live bait cool and changing the water within the container often to maintain its freshness and oxygen content. While such efforts have been somewhat successful, the use of live bait has generally been restricted to fishing parties of relatively short duration and the purchase of many extra minnows has been required. Similar problems occur when it is desired to keep larger fish alive in a live well. It has generally been possible to keep these larger fish alive for only a short time period.